Cry Baby
by Une Machine a Fictions
Summary: One Shot sur tout les personnages de la série, inspirés par un album.
**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous. Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que cette fic sera une sorte de recueil de One Shot qui se suivent dans l'ordre des chansons d'un album d'une chanteuse avec des cheveux bicolores (Je laisse deviner qui c'est si des personnes la reconnaissent) que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Ce sera sur pleins de personnages de Teen Wolf, d'ailleurs rien ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien en écrivant des histoires de ce genre. Alors, je tiens aussi à dire que je n'ai pas de beta et que faute de ça, je corrige seule mes textes avec un site assez rudimentaire. Bref, je vous laisse lire et je vous rejoins en bas.**

* * *

01\. Cry Baby 

Elle était née prématurément. Deux semaines trop tôt. Ses parents ne s'aimaient plus vraiment, elle avait été leur ultime espoir. Un espoir de réconciliation. Mais quand elle est sorti du ventre de sa mère, son père avait compris. Compris qu'il n'aimait plus sa femme, n'aimait plus sa famille, n'aimait pas cet enfant pleurant sans cesse. Il avait essayé de lui donner de l'amour mais c'était impossible, il ne supportait plus ses pleurs. Ses cris et ses larmes étaient presque éternels. Lui qui aimait sa tranquillité, c'était une épreuve insurmontable d'entendre un bébé chouiné vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Alors, sans dire un mot, il laissait seul ce bébé bruyant. Ce bébé pleureur.

*.*.*.*.*

Lydia détestait aller chez son père. Il était beaucoup trop dur. Il n'aimait pas le bruit. Il détestait le bruit. Comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre parler la jeune femme. Comme si sa voix était le pire des sons sur cette terre. Comme si elle lui briserait les tympans si elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Alors; elle parlait. Sans cesse. Ça le mettait hors de lui et il lui ordonnait de se taire. Elle ne le faisait jamais. Sauf que cette fois fut différente. Il hurla et lança des livres sur la jeune femme. Comme si ça allait l'arrêter! Le géniteur remarqua le manque d'efficacité de sa méthode alors il saisit les bras de la rousse. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui quelque chose mais ça échappait complètement à la jeune femme.

«Ne sais-tu donc pas te taire un peu? Espèce de bébé pleureur!»

Lydia resta pantoise devant son père. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son paternel l'appelait ainsi. Elle n'était plus un bébé et peut-être qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'elle poussait des cris de Banshee mais jamais son géniteur ne l'avait vu pleurer. Elle ne bougeait plus; elle remarqua enfin la douleur dans ses bras aux endroits où son père la tenait fermement. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui brûler et sa gorge à se serrer. Elle sentit deux grosses larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles.

Son père la lâchait et lui demanda de partir, de monter dans sa chambre. Elle s'exécuta et s'enferma dans la pièce décorée dans les tons roses bonbons. Elle courut dans son lit et enfuit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il sentait la vanille et la poussière. La jeune femme chercha dans sa mémoire plutôt bien développée à quel moment elle avait pleuré devant cet homme qui lui servait de père. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'une crise de larmes ou tout autre moment de faiblesse de sa part. Même après sa morsure par Peter, elle n'avait jamais pleuré devant lui. Elle avait même refusé tout acte sympathique de sa part.

Elle n'était pas un bébé pleureur. Elle n'était pas une pleureuse. Elle était une femme hurlante mais pas pleureuse. Elle ne pleurait plus devant personne depuis la mort d'Allison. Même lors de l'enterrement, elle n'avait pas lâché une larme. Pourtant dieu seul (s'il existait ce que Lydia commençait à ne plus croire) savait qu'elle avait dû user toutes ses ressources pour ne pas pleurer. Il y avait bien eu Eichen House, lorsqu'elle avait été accroché avec Stiles, celui qu'elle considère comme son meilleur ami. Mais c'était différent, Stiles ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Stiles c'était le frère qu'elle n'avait pas. Quand bien même elle connaissait les sentiments que ressentait le garçon avant Malia.

La rousse se leva et se regarda dans son miroir. Il ne reflétait que son visage pâle comme l'albâtre et ses cheveux rouille. Ses yeux étaient verts semblables à la couleur d'un lac vaseux étaient boursouflés et sa bouche pulpeuse d'une douce couleur rosâtre était gonflée. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lâcha prise et de grosses larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues. Un torrent de pleurs silencieux.

Elle n'était pas un bébé pleureur. Une femme hurlante peut-être mais pas un bébé pleureur! Elle n'était plus une enfant. Mais en remarquant ces perles salées coulant sur son visage, elle pensa que son père avait sûrement raison en ce qui concerne les pleurs. Non! Elle était bien trop intelligente pour donner raison à son géniteur.

Depuis Jackson, Lydia refusait de laisser penser qu'elle était stupide. Elle était brillante, quand bien même il lui arrivait de remplacer son cœur par son cerveau. Elle devait rester cette fille si douée que tout le monde lui prenait ses devoirs. Elle devait rester cette jeune femme qui restait digne à tout moment. Non, elle n'était pas un bébé pleureur. Et même si elle en était un! Elle n'y pouvait rien son cœur était bien trop gros pour son corps chétif.

Elle rapporta son attention au reflet et constata qu'elle s'en fichait si elle pleurait. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'était pas grave de pleurer. Qui n'a jamais pleuré? Elle était sûre que même les plus grands dictateurs avaient déjà pleuré au moins une fois, seuls dans leurs chambres. Elle n'était pas une dictatrice mais elle n'était pas la fille la plus expressive habituellement. Si elle n'avait pas eu un cœur si gros, elle aurait pu y ressembler. Mais ce n'était un secret pour personne. Après tout, c'était la seule à avoir souffert pour la pseudo mort de Meredith ou tous les morts de Beacon Hills d'ailleurs. Et puis, c'était la seule à trouver des cadavres.

Elle sécha ses larmes et décida d'affronter son père. Parce qu'elle n'était pas une faible, bon sang! Une fois qu'elle eut décent les escaliers, elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Son géniteur était devant la télévision, restant de marbre. Il venait pourtant de faire mal à sa fille unique, la faire se sentir terriblement ridicule. Elle fut prise d'une rage intense quand lorsqu'elle renifla, son paternel pesta.

Lydia se posta devant lui et parla. Tout ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais tant que ça pouvait mettre dans une colère noire l'homme en face d'elle ce n'était pas important. Il hurla de la fermer. Il se leva et la secoua. La rousse était sûre que s'il avait pu, il lui aurait plongé la tête de la jeune femme dans de l'huile bien chaude pour la faire taire. Et il lui dit encore ces mots que Lydia ne trouvait pas représentatif de sa personne. Bébé pleureur.

Elle explosa et eut envie de hurler. Pas comme lorsque la mort s'approchait doucement d'une personne qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins, non. C'était comme lorsqu'on est dans des montagnes russes et que l'adrénaline est tellement forte que le seul moyen de la laisser s'échapper est de hurler de toutes ses forces. Elle courut vers son père et frappa fort son torse, criant, pleurant.

Monsieur Martin ne savait pas ce qu'il prenait à sa fille mais il en avait assez. Il la porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle continuait de hurler et de pleurer. Il lui demanda de rentrer chez sa mère, de ne plus revenir avant qu'il ne lui demande. Il ne voulait pas d'un bébé pleureur dans sa maison.

*.*.*.*.*

Une fois chez elle, sa véritable maison, Lydia courut dans les bras protecteurs de sa génitrice. Elle laissa les larmes couler pendant de longues minutes, puis osa demander pourquoi son père la surnommait le bébé pleureur. Sa mère répondit juste qu'étant encore un nourrisson, la jeune femme avait déjà des cordes vocales bien développés et les canaux lacrymaux parfaitement débouchés, ce qui énervait fortement le père de la rousse.

Natalie appela son ex-mari ce soir-là, faisant la promesse que jamais il ne reverrait son «bébé pleureur». A l'autre bout du fil, monsieur Martin prit ça pour un soulagement. Il n'aimait pas entendre chouiner sa fille.

* * *

 **Voilà, alors surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez franchement, je suis assez ouverte pour accepté les critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. J'espère quand même que ce One Shot vous aura plus et le prochain sera sur la famille Hale. Alors, bien-sûr si vous avez reconnu la chanteuse et l'album dont je parle vous savez qu'elle est la chanson qui inspirera le deuxième One Shot.**

 **Bisou sur vos bouilles et merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
